Sanji&Zoro Sweet Cook
by Petra-Leni
Summary: Un Zoro gravement blessé et un Sanji à son chevet. Quelques mots pour son sourire


Sanji&Zoro : SWEET COOK 

Le Merry naviguait à travers la brume que l'orage avait déposée là. Sa proue fendait l'océan redevenu tranquille, divisant l'eau sombre en deux parties distinctes, comme scindant l'indomptable nature. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à bord, aucun souffle, aucun grincement. Le bateau lui-même, bien qu'avançant paisiblement à travers les flots, paraissait n'être mu que par l'instinct de la faible brise qui soufflait.

Sa coque était pourtant intacte, rien ne laissait à penser qu'il fût été sujet d'une quelconque bataille. Les voiles se gonflaient doucement, semblables à des poumons humains. Sur le pont, à y regarder de plus près, on devinait finalement, à peine, une silhouette. Immobile, sérieuse, les yeux clos comme endormie. Emmitouflée dans une couverture sombre et épaisse, trois sabres plantés à ses pieds, elle n'esquissait geste qui puisse faire douter de son sommeil. Nonobstant ce, son torse se soulevait rapidement, contrastant avec la plénitude morbide de l'endroit. Sa respiration saccadée, les sursauts intermittents de ses épaules, laissaient à présager une agonie.

La masse tomba subitement au sol, on entendit un râle s'en échapper, fendre l'air frais et morne de la nuit pour s'éteindre gravement ensuite. Des pas se firent rapides, une porte claqua, une figure féminine apparut. Grande, svelte, des membres longs et une peau halée par les heures à cartographier au soleil, la rousse se précipita sur le malheureux à terre. Elle lui ôta la laine qui protégeait son corps, dévoilant un visage fiévreux et une chemise blanche, devenue écarlate. La tâche rougeâtre s'étendait sans qu'elle ne puisse en deviner la fin elle cria alors un nom qui se répercuta dans l'obscurité et une petite personne à bois déboula à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Un renne chapeauté, minuscule, se mit ainsi à tourner autour du jeune homme blessé, ses sabots retirant l'habit souillé pour palper, nettoyer, et panser de nouveau la blessure. Il maugréait sous son nez bleu : il lui avait sérieusement demandé de ne pas s'entrainer, de ne pas bouger de son lit. Luffy lui-même lui avait assuré que la garde n'était pas à faire ce soir, qu'ils étaient seuls au beau milieu de nulle part. Mais bien plus qu'un simple capitaine, Zoro voyait dans le Mugiwara un ami naïf. Aussi avait-il préféré ne pas écouter les conseils, se positionner en bas du mat et patienter jusqu'à que l'aube s'agite avant de rentrer, histoire qu'on ne le découvre pas à avoir veillé.

Il fût transporté dans sa chambre, tout l'équipage était à présent vif et plein d'entrain, tournant autour de Chopper qui demandait pourtant à chacun d'entre eux de laisser le malade respirer.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il aaaaaaaa_, braillait le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille.

- _Luffy, chuuuuut_ !, lui rétorquait-on en lui lançant des regards courroucés.

Finalement, Robin l'avait entrainé dehors, décidée à ce qu'il ne chahute plus et laisse Zozo se reposer sous les bons soins du renne. Ne restait plus que Nami, la navigatrice, Chopper et Sanji, le cuisto de bord. Ce dernier n'avait étrangement rien dit : il se contentait de fixer la scène d'un air renfrogné et mécontent, comme si on lui faisait là perdre son temps.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé de rester_, lui lança finalement la rousse.

- _'__fais ce que j'veux_, maugréa-t-il sans lui accorder le moindre coup d'oeil.

Elle haussa les épaules, se demandant ce qu'il lui passait encore par la tête. Elle savait – tout le monde le savait, en fait – que lui et l'escrimeur n'étaient pas très bons amis, qu'ils avaient souvent des différents et des caractères totalement opposés. Sanji aimait la communauté, la convivialité, alors que Zoro préférait la solitude et était plutôt froid et distant envers tous les gens qu'il rencontrait. Encore aujourd'hui, Nami se demandait ce qui avait pu convaincre Luffy pour qu'il puisse lui demander d'être membre de son équipage. N'entendait-elle pas par là qu'elle n'affectionnait pas le soi-disant chasseur de primes, au contraire : elle le respectait et aimer à s'entretenir avec lui de diverses techniques de combat qui lui permettraient d'être un peu plus rapide avec son arme.

- _Nami, tu veux bien veiller sur lui__?_, proposa finalement Chopper après avoir pansé de nouveau le jeune homme.

- _Laisse_, fit Sanji, surprenant les deux compères, sans même laisser à la navigatrice le temps de répondre, _toi tu dois t'occuper de la météo, et moi je garde un oeil sur la tête d'algue _!

Personne n'émit une seule protestation, chacun sortant profondément interloqué de la chambre de Zoro. Que pouvait-il bien arrivé à Sanji, tout-à-coup ? Le petit renne se terrifia lui-même en songeant que, pouvait profiter de la faiblesse de son « ennemi », le cuisinier serait peut-être à même d'en venir _radicalement_ à bout. Intérieurement, il se promit de repasser plus tard.

Sanji tira une chaise à lui, s'asseyant nonchalamment en fixant le corps pansé de l'escrimeur. Chopper lui avait intimé d'éteindre son tabac, lui révélant que faire tousser le jeune homme n'était pas une très bonne chose à faire dans son état. Aussi l'avait-il écouté sans rechigner, restant là, immobile comme l'était quelques heures plus tôt Zoro.

La respiration du malade était toujours autant saccadée, on voyait bien, par ses traits tordus, la difficulté qu'il pouvait avoir à inspirer correctement. Le cuisto se leva doucement, retirant le linge humide du front de l'alité et alla le tremper de nouveau d'eau fraîche avant de venir l'y redéposer avec une précaution extrême. En frôlant de ses doigts la peau brûlante de l'agonisant, il rougit, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il était clair qu'il se disputait souvent avec le garçon, qu'il ne supportait pas l'autorité qu'il laissait transparaitre dans sa voix, ni même ses remarques. Pour autant, il l'appréciait. Il appréciait son jeu de lames, sa dextérité, jusqu'à la façon qu'il avait de danser avec ses sabres. Mais ça, cependant, il ne l'avait encore jamais dit à personne et surtout pas à lui. Qu'aurait-il pu penser ? Le blond tentait parfois d'apaiser les tensions, lui servant de bons plats sans qu'il ne le remerciât pour autant. Il essayait d'éviter qu'il se blessa au combat, prenant souvent lui-même part à des corps à corps dont il aurait pu se passer. Néanmoins rien ne pouvait réellement laisser à penser à Zoro que Sanji puisse avoir un quelconque sentiment autre que négatif à son égard. Le cuisinier lui-même, à vrai dire, ne s'autorisait pas de pareilles pensées. Au fond, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de prendre soin du « chasseur de primes », il tentait tant bien que mal d'enrayer ses émotions.

Lui, aimait les femmes, les vraies, aux poitrines opulentes et aux chutes de reins vertigineuses. Il se délectait de leur longue chevelure, de la douceur divine de leur peau, de la candeur avec laquelle certaines le regardaient et de la férocité nichée dans les yeux de quelques autres. Pourtant, rien qu'en frôlant du bout des doigts la chair de Zoro, il l'avait de nouveau ressenti, ce sentiment doucereux et maladroit qui le mettait si mal à l'aise en sa présence. Constamment quand ils étaient proches, son coeur palpitait contre ses côtes, sa respiration s'apaisait sans qu'il n'ait à faire le moindre effort... Il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais a contrario de tenter de le comprendre, le blondinet s'époumonait à se le dissimuler, à le fuir aussi vite qu'il pouvait se le permettre.

Toutes ses barrières qu'il s'était imposé furent nonobstant ce broyées par un seul geste : celui que fit Zoro pour agripper de sa main hésitante la sienne. Il la tira, tremblotant, à lui, contre sa poitrine, tentant de se relever, en vain. Il n'avait plus de forces, il était comme une épave qu'on aurait laissée s'échouer jusqu'à qu'elle s'enlise dans les fonds de l'océan. Il était faible, et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie de justifier ses paroles par ce simple et misérable fait. Le myocarde de Sanji prit un coup, il cessa d'inspirer, se penchant contre la bouche du jeune homme qui lui intimait d'écouter sa voix, presque muette comme venue d'outre-tombe. Il laissa le murmure l'envahir, se relevant lorsqu'il sentit l'escrimeur retomber dans l'inconscience. Son coeur palpitait, heureux comme jamais, comme s'il avait accompli un rêve que seul lui était à même de connaitre. Il retourna sur la chaise, fixant le corps endormi et redevenu paisible, se remémorant les syllabes que l'autre avait finalement su lui dire :

- _J'aime ta cuisine_.


End file.
